


Hey, kid

by junkienicky



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Nichorello, OITNB - Freeform, Post Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkienicky/pseuds/junkienicky
Summary: A short interpretation of how I think Nicky's letter to Lorna would go. Post season 5, after separation.





	Hey, kid

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I obviously don't own OITNB or any of its characters.
> 
> Note: So, this is really short but it's basically how I interpreted what Nicky would write to Lorna, post season five. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. I'm not currently considering making this letter series into an adapted thing, but if people recommend it, I totally would. There are a lot of lower case letters used incorrectly because that's basically how I envisioned rushed letters to usually look. Sorry if this is a little OOC for Nicky. Enjoy!

Hey, kid. How're you? Holy fuck this is so weird. I'm guessing you probably heard everything that went down by now? The whole torture video? Sweep took us by storm but we're all okay thank Mary mother of Jesus. I'm at an institution in Atlanta, seriously fucked up place, some of these bitches would shank you just for asking to borrow a fuckin pencil to write this letter, ya know? I heard from people in here where you are and everyone else.

It's so fucking strange, kid. Fuck, i hope you're alright? god, please tell me you are. I can't stop thinking about you. i'm so worried. How's the little lasagna cooking in the oven? Bet he's a little ass kicker. Or she. but you think it's a boy right? He'll look just like his mom. So what's he like the size of raspberry in that tum now? Shit's bananas. just promise you don't call him anything ridiculous, capeesh? I hope those assholes didn't hurt either of you. I wish I could call to hear your voice, lorn. I wish I could be there for you but things just got so fucked up you know?

Have you called vinnie? I saw on the tv here he came back for you, seems like a pretty cool guy, i'm glad he changed his mind. i'm sorry about everything I said before. You guys are great. Bad shit crazy, but great. Oh hey by the way, piper and alex are gettin married, fuckin A, right? I guess when you get in touch with them you can give them tips on how to fuckin strive down the isle so silk-ly like the way I bet you did - (not a word, just made it up.)

it's only been a few days but i fucking miss you so much. I'm seriously antsy lorna, so just get back in touch asap to calm my nerves, alright? don't leave me hanging or it'll leave me fucked up. I need to know you're safe, i'd do anything. I wish I could tell you this in person but promise me you'll take care of yourself lorna, and little lasagna. Please just hang tight and stay strong. For me, okay? you'll get through this baby, and like i said, everything will go back to shitty normal. Fuckiwishihadmorespacetowritebutpleasemailmebackbabe.I love you.

N x


End file.
